Confession in Serendipity
by Juveniliare
Summary: She once vowed to kick ass every blue haired alien infested girl. And he promised to strangle every wild and brash blonde male to death. Both never knowing what it will mean in the future.


– **Confession in Serendipity–**

**Author: Juveniliare-DaylightCraziness-  
**

**Title: Confession in Serendipity**

**Characters: Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Mia Campbell. Obviously an ASUCAGA one shot.**

**Word Count: 3151**

**Summary: She once ****vowed to kick ass every blue haired alien infested girl. And he promised to strangle every wild and brash blonde male to death. Both never knowing what it will mean in the future.**

**Disclaimer: No, hunny. GSD ain't mine.**

**A.N's: Formerly known as Daylight Craziness. And is back with her muses. Umm… be alert for lemon? Just a small drop won't hurt, neee???**

**

* * *

**

_Tik tok_

_tik tok_

'_Umm…. Did you see my….'_

_tik tok_

'_..Never mind'

* * *

_

Her first love was one hell of an emotion ride. She was still on her sophomore year, and he was her chemistry teacher. He was drop dead gorgeous, handsome to the very bit of his blue collar shirt. With charming smile and blazing amber eyes. He was young, and Cagalli noted that he always wear blue collar shirt and red tie every Wednesday. As a girl in love, she used to spend hours imagining how they'll be a perfect match with the same cute amber eyes. Her father was thrilled. His one and only daughter just suddenly became extremely feminine. She started requesting buying dress and sandals with cute beads on the straps. And hair clips with flower decoration on it. And she even wore it to school! On the other hand, her friends thought that the school guerilla gurl has finally lost her marbles. They even forced her to meet their counseling teacher…

Every time he said '_sodium acid', _it made her insides quiver and her smile widens.

Every time he twirls his red board-marker pen, her head sways and her cheeks heathen.

Every time he flashed his grin to her, Cagalli felt like the luckiest girl ever lived.

Of course he was the reason why she scored the highest in Chemistry and how she enjoyed hanging out late in the class. At first everybody thought that finally the world went against its axis.

Of course he was the reason why she lengthens her blonde hair. He once said that girl with long hair is every man's weakness during his chem class. Though it once got tangled with a bubble gum and she insisted to lather her hair with oil rather than cutting it short. Eew…

Damn, he was also the reason why she suddenly wanted to become a chemical engineer and almost give his father a heart attack when she announced the idea. Uzumi knows that her daughter is good, but _not that good…_

And yes, by any explanation that could exist in the world. He was the reason why she hates people with blue hair when he brought his _freakin LONG BLUE_ haired fiancée on the senior night prom.

Oh, baby. When hell cut loose, beware of the dragon lady's wrath.

On that fateful night, Cagalli Yula Athha, still in her maroon red prom dress, cut her hair extremely short and vowed to kick ass every blue haired alien infested girl.

The next day, she applied for law school and went for the test with baggy jeans and army cut blonde hair. Her father's favorite morning tea cup was history.

* * *

_tik tok_

_tik tok_

'_I think I kinda throwed it….'_

_tik tok_

'_..there……….'

* * *

_

His first love was clean with any speck of dust and wrinkle. Athrun Zala's first love was to the daughter of his father's friend. She was the epitome of how a high society breed young woman should be. She was older than him, six years apart. But held the face of a young shy girl. She was lovely, extremely shy at the first meeting. With blushes here and there every time he cast a sideway glance to her. She was well mannered, to the extreme that he almost felt ashamed when he showed up with wrinkled shirt and shoes with soils on every trail he left. As a young man in love, he changed his clothing manner and always making sure to comb his hair strictly ever since the meeting. His father first thought was that he got jinxed by his business enemy…

Every time she brushed her jet black hair and pushed it behind her ears, Athrun Zala just couldn't stop but to stare.

Every time she covered her mouth and laughed those twinkling sounds, he blushed a thousand shade of red.

Every time she curled her fingers into a small bundle, he couldn't resist but to blurt some corny and cheesy lines that his friends will absolutely laughed at.

Well, the girl was by any reason explain why he suddenly stop playing basketball with his friends and started playing polo, in which he always failed miserably.

And she was also the reason why he suddenly likes classic literature and start ditching his super hero comics and baseball cards.

And by any chance, she was also the reason on him to starts attending etiquette class he once detested so much. His mother was delighted, and his father approved him of being a young gentleman.

But tragic plot lines just loved people who are deeply in love. One day, a wedding invitation came to the house of Zala and broke the young heir's heart to the much bit of smallest pieces. On the next week, Athrun attended a wedding party with face suited for his father's funeral. He tightened his fist when he saw a young man with blonde hair and wide smile kissed the bride. The bride herself was glowing with happiness and tears were leaking on her happy face.

That day, Athrun Zala drank his red wine in one gulp and vowed to strangle every wild and brash blonde male to death. Starting with Dearka his buddy, who just couldn't stop laughing and pointing to the new couple. _Die Blondie!!

* * *

_

_Tik tok_

_Akward…_

'_thanks… I… I have to go'_

_Tik tok

* * *

_

Twenty six years old and Cagalli Yula Athha already had a corner office. She was the perfect young corporate lawyer with bright future and potential to crush the world with her ideas and vision. The young heiress of the Akatsuki Inc. Thanks to her father who owned it and her personal ability and talent in her job. Not even Godzilla can stop her rising to the top of the chain.

Normal people will see her as your everyday corporate lawyer. But once she stepped inside the meeting room or her office realm, behold to the goddess at work. With short blonde hair tied high in a pony tail, she can drill holes to skulls and made even the bravest man give up his stances and beg on her heels.

Sipping her black coffee, Cagalli fasten her pace and made a reverberating sound in the hall as her heels hit the marble floor. Sneaking with utmost grace and agility, she managed to fit in the lift and pressed the floors number she's heading too.

The people inside the elevator tensed up visibly. Any speech's and murmurs were lost around her present. Glancing behind her, she could see the people around her eying her with both respect and fear. Probably to the news of her tooth and nail fight in the boarding room with Akatsuki's joint head company regarding the merger project she's handling. With the soft 'ding' from the elevator's bell, she stepped outside to her designated floor and sighed as her heels contacted with the soft blue carpet.

_I'm not paranoid and I'm not a work-a-holic._

Cagalli Yula Athha, age twenty six going on to twenty seven wonders. Sometimes she wants to know if she did become a chemical engineer…

* * *

_tik tok _

_Uncomfortable…_

'_umm... that's the bathroom door.'_

_tik tok

* * *

_

Much alike his father's expectation, Athrun Zala grows up into a man of independence and success. With his father's blessing, he enters legal education university and succeeds on making proud his family as he graduate fast with flying scores and outstanding remarks from the educator. He joined his father's group and continues on making great results in her waking career as a corporate lawyer.

Age twenty six and he already have remarkable points for his resume. Not to mention his handsome face and build in stature. It's not a big secret on how the girls who share the same office floor with him were practically in heaven by his sight. He had dates, crushes, love emails and anonymous chocolate piling on his work desk. But nothing ever worked into his heart. Not even the head advertising lady who can kill people with how tight her blouse can be.

Rumors stated that he had a crush once on a long time ago, that was crushed almost tragically. This always manage to squeeze some tears from the girls.

Athrun sighed for the umpteenth time, he stuffed the chocolate suffocating his work desk to the bag he always brought and made a mental note to give it to the orphanage he passed every day. Plopping his self to the chair, he opened his email account and faced Dearka's many email request to join a blind date for his own sake.

_I am not sexually deprived, and I don't need any fling. Period_

Typing the words with too much haste, he clicked the send button and waited for a sudden remark from somewhere in the office.

"You got to be kidding me!" That will be Dearka.

* * *

_tik tok_

"_Damn, I can't open the door…."_

_Tik tok

* * *

_

"IT WIL BE FUN! Trust me!!" wide eye Mia Campbell tried to imitate the puppy eye to persuade a certain blond.

Wincing at the tone she used, Cagalli can only shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah… Meet strangers; get drunk, being laid and get pregnant on the same night. Sounds fun."

Jaw dropping to the floor, Mia can only eye her best friend with disgust. "Duh, ever heard of condoms, baby?"

Rolling her eyes, Cagalli continue typing her report. "Not interested. Go find somebody else for your blind date."

Mia Campbell is known as the sexiest woman in the office. And the second most intimidating female. Guess who topped the list? "It's not really a blind date! It's just me and you and some other girls. And boys from Aegis corp. on a….. umm……. Friendly visit!"

_Friendly visit my ass..! _Cagalli manage to snort ungracefully, which made the pink haired woman beside her huffed.

"Come on Cagalli! When was the last time you got laid? Have fun, meet cute boys and get seriously stoned?" Blinking her long eyelashes, Mia propped her huge breast to Cagalli's work desk and puppy eyed the blonde, again.

Squaring her shoulders, Cagalli swirled her chair and faced Mia eye to eye. "What is it with you?" She then glared to Mia with those famous glares that could make lions mewl.

Blinking her gray eyes innocently, Mia pouted. "Don't get mad honey! I just met some cute blondie from Aegis corp. that wanna knows chicks from Akatsuki. Thought you'll be interested."

Cagalli snorted audibly and wrinkled her nose, "Thank you for your kindness but," turning her chair and facing the computer again, Cagalli continue typing, "No." Her typing speed increased and her amber eyes never leaving from the monitor.

Sighing dejectedly, Mia raised from her spot and starts walking away, "What a work-a-hol…."

"OKAY!!! I'm going to your stupid blind date! Text me the time and place ASAP, as in NOW! Now Shooo!" Glaring daggers and mumbling profanities, Cagalli made motions with her hands on shooing the pink haired woman from her office.

Unknown to her, Mia was grinning widely while texting Dearka Elsman for some _changes_.

* * *

_Tik tok_

_shit._

"_I didn't hide it! I SWEAR! It must be Dearka!!"_

_Tik tok

* * *

_

"DEARKA ELSMAN!!"

Scrambling on his chair, the tanned man tried to instantly closed his, umm… _confidential…_ email from the new comer. Smiling almost innocently, he glanced to the door and blinks. "Yo, Athrun! What's with the sudden commotion?"

"Give me back my phone." Emerald orbs set straight in a narrow line. Hands down, Athrun Zala is beyond pissed.

First, his car key just disappeared mystically and he found it with the guide from a stupid map that was attached from Dearka's email. _Let's play treasure hunt my ass! _Then his just printed 30 pages report was stained with suspicious black coffee in a suspicious love shape. Not to mention the weird emails from various senders with odd subject. Upon opening it, they all contained the same message. _Blind date hunny bunny!! Who the hell is hunny bunny!!_

Blinking innocently, Dearka smiles went wider. "What phone?"

Stomping his shoes like a kid, Athrun smashed his hand to his buddy's working desk and leaned to him dangerously. "My. Phone." Word by word.

Dearka practically jumped from his seat and fished out a familiar Blackberry from his pocket. Dangling it in front of Athrun, "Ck ck ck… I'll return it in one condition."

Gritting his pearly white teeth, Athrun sincerely regret not bringing his kitchen knife. "What do you want?"

Dearka eyed the navy haired man in front of him. "Caesar Palace Night Club, 9 pm sharp. Dress up nic…."

Snatching his Blackberry Athrun made sure to stomp on the blond's feet. "FINE!!" Roaring with the top of his lungs, he marched outside the small room, leaving a certain tanned man yelping and crouching on the floor, nursing for his aching feet.

"…yayy…"

* * *

_Tik tok_

"_I'm going to kill him."_

_Tik tok

* * *

_

….

"So…" Blinking her amber eyes, Cagalli watched the man in front of her did the same. They just spoke at the same time and everything just went even more awkward… "Girls, first." Athrun proposed while gulping the remnants of beer from his glass.

"Eh, well… Umm…. You're here with him?" Tilting her head to Dearka who's dancing with Mia, Cagalli scratch the non-existent itch on her neck. _Damn….._

"Yeah, and you're with her?" Athrun eyed the pink haired beside Dearka who's dancing wildly on the floor. _Uh-huh…_

"I bet he's the one dragging you here." Smiling, Cagalli loosen the hair band that held high her hair. Letting shoulder short blonde hair falling. _Feeling kinda hot, must be the beer, or because of that freakin blue thing on his head…_

Athrun gulps. Blonde hair. A bile was slowly rising on his throat. Loosening the black tie from his collar, he nodded. "And I bet she dragged you here." The bar tender came and refilled his glass to the brim.

Drinking her beer with one big gulp, "Uh huh." Cagalli then slammed the glass to the counter with a loud noise.

"Let's have fun. I'm sick of people thinking I'm a work-a-holic." Cagalli eyed the man beside her with mischief eyes and challenging tone.

Accepting her challenge, Athrun drank his newly filled beer and slammed the glass. "I'm sick of people thinking I need to get laid." Drops of beers falling from the edge of his lip. In which he licked it with vigor.

Arching her eyebrow, Cagalli went on with her beer. "I'm sick of my friend trying to set a blind date for me." She slammed her glass and requested for another refill.

Chuckling a hazy sound, Athrun drank. "I seriously wanna kill that Dearka for this stupid blind date."

* * *

_Tik tok_

"_I'll help you."_

_Tik tok

* * *

_

An hour later and the two of them did not comprehend the music at all. Music blasting from the stereo and lips tasting like vanilla, mint and beer at the same time.

Athrun pressed her tightly against the wall, while assaulting her lips with lustful kisses. Her back flat with the wall and her fingers somewhere between his navy blue hair. His left hand propping her body while the other one rubbing and feeling her soft white thigh. He used his right knee to separate her legs and grinding at her body. _It's just too much._

The next thing they knew was they were in an unknown room, under the white sheet and covered in sweat and deafened by their moans and heart beating. Skin to skin contact, sleek and wet. Pleasuring each other under the hazy effects of alcoholic.

* * *

"_Let's try something."

* * *

_

"Umm.. did you see my….." Cagalli's face was red. Glancing sideways, she chewed her lips hard and hoped that a hole will magically showed up. "…Never mind….."

Athrun was not doing any better, he noted that she keep on rubbing her thigh, _oh.. _"I think I kinda throwed it," he pointed a spot behind the sofa, "there." His face was equally red and he did not even dare to look at her.

Cagalli nodded in appreciation and silently searched for her missing underwear. _Met total strangers with freaking blue hair, get drunk, had great sex. What's next?_ She slipped on her garments in silence and tried not to look at a certain spot where a blue haired being will be.

Thank fully he was already on his black trousers, and Cagalli can see the strong biceps in his arm and the broad muscle, and the red hickey on his collar bone. _Damned the gods.. _Deciding the best for both of them, she quickly glanced away. "I.. I have to go." Pacing through the hotel room, Cagalli wonders just where the hell she is. And how the hell did she got here.

"Umm…. That's the bathroom door."

She missed the sticker on the door that clearly stated 'bathroom'. _Dang. _Turning herself with any pride left, she paced almost confidently to the only door left. Which couldn't be opened.

"Damn, I can't opened the door." Turning her back, she eyed Athrun rather suspiciously. _This is not happening._

_Oh shit, _Athrun cursed out loud. "This is not like what you're thinking. I don't know where we are. Or how we got here. And I didn't have the key. I SWEAR to God. It must be Dearka!" He finished those lines in one breath and looked like a deer caught in a spot light, ready to be crushed by passing trucks. _Of course…_

Leaning her back to the wall, Cagalli felt like crying and yelling at the same time. _I blame Mia. _It all make sense now.

"I'm so gonna kill him." Gritting her teeth, Cagalli tightened her fist and let her nails digging into her palm. "I'll help you." Athrun manage to say it with much conviction that it made them both burst into a merry laugh. Sitting beside her, Cagalli leaned her head on his shoulder and continue laughing.

"We got stoned, hmm?" Her lips curving a small smile.

His smile widens, placing his hand on her shoulder, he manage to make his self-comfortable. "Yeah."

With her small body, Cagalli released herself from Athrun and faced him square on the face. She put her hand on his knees, and eyed him with mirthful eyes. "I don't know about you, but…"

Before she could finish, Athrun cut her sentence. "Let's try something." Smiling a boyish grin, he placed his fingers on her lips. Soft red lips with Vanilla taste. "I'm bored of being single since my first crush got married with a blonde hippie." His heart flutters as her smiles widens. _Blondies are actually cute._

Still with his index finger on her lips, Cagalli smile "I'm sick of being broken hearted since my high school teacher got married with a blue haired freak bimbo." _Blue is my current favorite color._

They shared a laugh before meeting their lips with one and the other.

…

…

…

* * *

**Owari~~**

**Yay..!! Juju is back! Send the flower and money donation to your designated charity program… :3**

**Btw, I couldn't think of any other 'slutty' character than Mia. I personally kinda like her. **

**Before, you grammar lover flamed me with hurt full words, I gotta admit that I'm a pure blooded Grammar NAZI who couldn't tell which is 'have' and why it's 'had'. Got it, bby?**


End file.
